The champion of the goddess
by Broxas The paladin
Summary: This is part of a story I am working on that takes places in 8 reality's you can say this a origin. Here is the summary for the story... Davis was never a digidestined but one day he meats the new girl at school who give him the power to help his friends stop the emperor... and on the same day becomes a digidestined... but can he stop the real evil the great darkness.
1. The day he meet a goddess part 1 of 4

_**Broxas "Ok this is a Prequel to the main story set in the 1**__**st**__** of 8 reality just give it a read and if you like it give it a review or send a PM… Just have fun… disclaimer all charters belong to their copyright holders… apart from the great Darkness, and the goddess of light."**_

Once long ago in the 8 reality's that are guarded by the 8 Gods and Goddess of Courage, Friendship, love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope and Light. There is one thing in the between the reality's called the void. Each god was making their worlds except the goddess of Light who had made her reality faster than the others as she made the earth and gave it life. She had seen the land, sea, skies and the life of the world.

The world hit the digital age it then started to form a new world with monsters named digimon.

One day she had seen the digidestined stop Apocalymon from destroying the world. She then started watching as they grow older over the next two years but then there was more trouble in the Digi world with the digimon emperor trying to take over the world.

Then the Digi world needed three new digidestined. There were Rio, Cody and Yolei but they had a friend name Motomiya Daisuke but they called him Davis. She had seen him as he help the digidestined by coming to the computer room giving them cover from the school's staff. Davis said when all his friends where in the Digi world "I just wish I can go with them and fight the digimon emperor. Dam it but I'd just get them hurt" as he stop talking a flicker of golden light past out of his eyes… the power of a god's champion.

The goddess had seen something more in the boy a spark something she looked for in her champion. The goddess then started to make a sword out of her power. The sword started to glowed gold as she said "if I give him the sword he will lose his freedom and become my champion of light… the man who with fight all the evil at threat my realty … save all the innocent in the world." As she dropped the sword in fear next to her as she started to say "how can I give this to him I should ask the goddess of love or Sincerity they will know."

One day the destined Rio with Veemon his Digimon watch as Davis was playing with a soccer ball all alone in the park. Rio looked at Veemon as he said "Veemon you know how I don't what to be a destined any more I think I'll pass the torch to Davis at some point Veemon." Veemon just said "but Rio I don't what to be alone again". Rio looked at his best friend saying sadly "You know Veemon you what be alone. Just like you He has heart he's just not using it right Veemon with you heal be the best." Veemon then looked at the Boy as he started to feel something. Rio and Veemon watch as they seen Davis kick the ball up in the air. It started to fall as a flash of light came out of nowhere…

In the light Rio started to see Veemon and Davis playing as if they were friend's not just friends but best friends. The light started to disappear as Rio started to see Davis walking away with his soccer ball in his left hand. Veemon was just stranded next to Rio as he said "Rio is there something wrong with you." Rio looked at his friends as he just said with a sad smile "I am ok it just I need to pass the torch." As they started to walk around the park as the other digidestined should up.

Davis was setting in his room on his bad as he looks to the roof as he started to think "I wish I was more help to them." He started to drift into a deep sleep.

The goddess was watching Davis sleep. She said as she moved her hands over the sword "so they say all I have to do as go to him in the real world." She then started to make herself as a human. She looks like Kari but with blue heir and green eyes. The goddess said "so what will my name be … Faith Luce yeah that will work just you wait champion I a coming for you." The Faith then jumps in to the world in her new body. As she started to fall to the earth as a Dark shadow appeared in her holy world.

Davis dreams. As he was walking in the park at night he started to watch firefly. As he seen a light flash in fount making him tempary blind. He started to fall down as a soft famine hand grabbed his left hand to stop him from hitting the ground. Davis then heard her soft voice saying "Davis you are never alone because I will be there for you." As he just said "who are you…" She looked at him as she moved in close saying "I am you're…" He started to open his eyes. Davis then said "ok that was weird but I wielder who she was."

As he said this his firefly's, where fly past him in his room as he said "Fuck I knocked it over again." He was looking at the firefly as they started to go in to a pot. Davis put the led on the pot as he said "ok you guys stay in here ok ill get you guys some plants letter ok." He then started to get ready for school.

In high school Davis was just sitting down in his home room class as Rio came over saying "Hi Davis I was wondering if you may what to meet up after school its just I need to give you something." Davis just looked at Rio as he was about to talk as Kari and Tk walk into the room. Kari had seen Davis and Rio talking as she walked over to her sit next to Rio and Davis. As she then started to take her sit in fount of Davis as she said "so Rio, Davis how are you to still meeting up with me and Tk after school with the others." Rio and Davis nodded as TK came over saying "Davis I got this for you, Izzy gave it to me." TK pulled out a D-Terminal and putting it in Davis hand saying "Davis you are one of us even if you don't have a digimon." Davis was trying to say thank you but he just gave the device back to the TK as he got up of his set as he was about to walk out the room looking sad. As Kari grabbed his hand as she started to cry saying "Davis way are you being like this…" Davis just moved his arm as she let go of him but as he got to the door the teacher came in saying "to your sets we have a new student let her introduce self." The girl walked in she said "hello everyone my name is Faith hikari I hope we can all be the best of friends" she started to walk over to an empty set behind Davis next to Rio and TK. The Teacher just started the lesson.

At the end of Class Davis started to walk out the room as Faith grabbed his arm as she said "your name is Motomiya Daisuke right." Davis looked at the girl as he was shocked at how much she looked like Kari but with blue heir just made her look so much cuter. Davis just looked at the girl as he said with a red face "sorry Ms, Hikari but I need to go." Rio, TK and Kari ran up to Faith as Tk said "Davis as had a bad day so far he just needs time to himself." They all went to their next class talking and getting to know one another.

End of the Day Rio walk to the computer room with Veemon as he said "Veemon to Day is the Day where I pass you on Davis so he can save the digi world." Rio never expanded the whole story to Veemon. They got to the door as Rio opened the door.

In one of the music room Davis was sitting playing a guitar singing a song as Faith just started to stand outside the door listening. Davis was playing Run around "you run around you run around." Faith opened the door as she started to use her powers to summon the sword. Davis moved back dropping his guitar on the floor as Faith moved her left hand on to Davis chest as she said "you are the one, I have chosen to be my champion." Davis in fear started to try and get her off him as she said "Davis you will be my champion take the sword." She put the sword in the floor as she put her hands on his… Davis had left hand on the sword handle as he started to feel power going through him. Faith started to say "Davis you can have this power it can be all so you can help you friends stop the evil digimon just take the sword." Davis pulled the sword out of the floor as he said "who are you…" Faith said "I am something more than human, Davis that is all you need to know."

In the digi world the digidestined were losing to the emperor as a Golden knight appeared holding a sword in his left hand and a shield in his right hand. Rio and Veemon seen the Knight attack the Emperors Digimon by braking the ring as he said in a dark voice "Emperor you sins are piling up and shown you will fall… and with this Holy Sword you will meet your end." The Emperor started to run to his base as the Digidestined stop the Knight from going after the Emperor as he said before disappeared "He is a monster that will be slain by me before he destroys the world."

In the real world Davis was sitting in the computer room as all the digidestined came out of one computer with Veemon landing on top of the digidestined. Davis started to help the digidestined up as Rio started to tell them all about the tamers and the D-Reaper…

Rio said "ok 5 years from now an evil called the D-reaper will destroy the real and digital worlds. Me and the tamers tried to stop it but we lost in the last day… I came here to learn from you all so that I may be able to kill it before it destroys time itself…"

Davis looked at Rio as he said "So you are just a time traveller cool but you can't take Veemon with you way so you what me to have him…" Rio just started to shook his head as he said "no he was your digimon from long before I came in to this timeline I just change the way it work for a little while… But I have to go back so take your D-3…" Davis put his hand on the D-3 as a light started come out of the Digivice changing it colour in to a Golden chase with a Light Blue on the buttons. Rio started to say happily "Davis you are now a Digidestined. It looks like I will leave you all here." Veemon started to cry as Rio walked out the door. All the destined wear talking about the event as Davis said to Veemon "I am sorry I can't be you digidestined I will just get in the way..." Davis ran out room a Kari said sadly "Davis stop we need you."

As all this was happening in the land of the goddess Faith was battle a monster made by the great Darkness from a void beyond the 8 realty's The Darkness started to take a form look just like Davis but with red eyes and blood red heir as he said "so you are the goddess of light will it looks like there will be no more Light in the 8 realty's as you will be consumed by the great darkness!" The monster attack Faith as she said "Sorry Deva but you will have to come and get me." As she jumps back on to earth thinking ok so the great Darkness is trying to destroy my really but he will stand no chances against my champion he will just need time... time to train him…

_**Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you read chapter 2.**_


	2. The champion of the goddess part 2 of 4

**Ok this is chapter 2 and I hope you like it sorry the chapter is a bit long but give it a try you may like it at the end there is a small list on how this story will go and have fun reading. **

After Davis ran out of the computer room he started to feel fear not for himself but for his friends… He got to a hill just outside of town as he said to the wind "Dam it way me..." as he started to feel something following him as he turned round he seen a man with no right hand as a sword started to fly around the man… Davis was now running away from him as the man said to the wind "so you chose that boy he is just… so young all the last champions were in their 20's to 30's not that young goddess."

(Davis POV)

I got to get home it looks like I lost that man and I am almost home… dam it this is just weird 1st Faith and her giving me that sword, then Rio being from the future/ me being a digidestined and then that guy coming out of nowhere. Today was just weird as hell.

I got to my home and opened my room door as I was sitting on the side of my bed. My doorbell then started to ring. I jumped up from my bed to answer the door. I slowly opened the door to see Faith as she said out of breath "Hi Davis can I talk to you." I looked at her as I remembered that at lunch she had come in to the music room to give me that sword… but I then just appeared in the computer room. I the just said out of nowhere "ok just come in we can talk but don't you have a home to get to Faith." She slowly walked in as I followed her telling her were my room was but as she opened the door. I had then seen a light flash from my door way…

(End of Davis POV)

(This is a time skip to the next day this will come back later just you wait.)

The next Day Davis was just sitting in his class as TK and Kari were trying to join the Digidestined as he said "Tk can I just get my D3, I'll give it one try for Rio but if I get anyone gets hurt because of me then I am out Ill help them if it happens But will not just play a game where my friends and be killed…" as Davis stop talking Tk put Davis D-3 on the table as he said "ok we will be in the computer room after school and just don't be late Davis." Davis nodded as Tk started to walk to his sit leaving Kari to take her sit next to Davis saying happily "Davis I know you can do this just have Faith in yourself and Veemon." Davis nodded as he said "thanks Kari I will do my best…" as he turned to face the front of the class as he said "you know where Faith hikari …is" Kari just looked confuse as she said "who is she I don't think I have never heard of her …" Davis just put his face on to the desk as he started to think where is she… I seen… she was in my home… there is no way she can be go she said something about the sword of the goddess… and I am her champion… there is so much id like to ask her. As their teacher walked in to the room saying "ok it time for class."

After school Davis was walking to the computer room as he seen Cody and Yolei walking in the door leading to the computer room. Davis followed as he closed the door he seen Veemon and the other digimon playing on the table as Veemon jumped off the table to run up to Davis as he stop and turned round as he started to walk away from Davis as Davis said "I am sorry Veemon… let's just give it our best shot ok." Veemon just jumped in to the air as Kari and Tk came in the door with Kari there leader saying "ok so we are going to see Tentomon he said there is some wired thing going on there and that we will be needed to stop them from getting worse Davis if you stick with me Ill make shore that you will know what to do ok." They all nodded as they walked to the computer in the back of the room as TK said "Digi port open…"

As they landed in the Digi-world all the Digidestined and there digimon started to walk to Tentomon's home as Davis started to feel a dark power heading their way. As they all got to Tentomon's home a Digimon made of skulls attack them… Davis frozen in fear as Kari push him out the way of the digimon as it came back of another attack… All the digidestined but Davis said "Digi armour-energize" They changed in to their armour forms as they attack the monster but it just knocked them back to their base forms. Davis and Veemon were standing next to one another as Davis with his eyes glowing gold saying "I WHAT FOR GIVE YOU DIGI… ARMOUR… ENERGIZE." Veemon started to digivolve.

Veemon_ armour digivolve to _Flamedramon_… Flamedramon power up to _Champion Flamedramon_… "The flame of a champion's courage." His body was covered in flames as his armour changed from a blue with red flames to a strong gold with blue flames his blue skin started glow as the armour digimon attack the skull monster. _

As the digimon were battling Davis was helping all the digidestined as three more digimon showed up as the golden Knight landed in front of Davis saying "I will get the digimon you help your friends and there Digimon ok boy…" the Knight cut the dark rings stopping the digimon in their tracks as Davis helped his friends out.

As Flamdramon knocked the digimon back the knight filed in an attack because the monster fired an attack seeding him flying back in the air. The skull monster then just started to leave as an image of the digimon emperor in the sky as he said "so I have you friend Agumon under my control in this skullgraymon form… you can try and get him back tomorrow… digi-fakes… but I have things to do to Day..." as the image started to disappear Flamdramon changed back in to his rookie form as Davis said "are you guys all ok..." Kari and the others started to get up as Kari said "Davis you did great see you can do it."

Then she fall over as she put wait on her lift foot… laying on the ground Kari said as Davis ran over to her "I am ok Davis I just sprained my ankle." Davis was now look over her ankle as his left hand started to glow gold as the light heeled her sprained ankle as Davis said "the hell did I just do there." As he stopped speaking the golden Knight said "Boy you have a power given by the goddess and you just used some of it to heel this girl… you are just a boy but she what you to be her champion" Davis walked up to the golden knight as he said "so what who is this goddess or are you just going to dogged the question." The knight the summoned his sword as he walk up to Davis saying "she made are world the goddess of light and I will show you the power she gave me." Davis started to feel his power flow through him as he started to summon his sword. As the sword started to glow in his hands as he said "so are we going to fight are will you just walk away…" The knight started to turn round as he said "so that is way she chose you just a boy who have that kind of will in him… maybe one day you can stop the great darkness." The knight disappeared as Davis said with his sword in his left hand as he said "were you going knight you can't run from me…" Just then Davis fail to the ground as Kari ran over to him as he past out…

(In Davis mind)

He started to wake up as he seen firefly's fly around him as he seen Faith walk over to him as she said happily "Davis so you tried to take on the golden knight her 1st champion… I Know you can beat him it just you are to young… you still have so much to learn Davis but I will train you some more..." As she started to summoned her staff she ran at Davis as he moved out the way as he summoned his own sword blocking her attack with his sword. Davis had no Idea how he was able to block the attack as she said "good Davis I showed you how to use my magic… and now I'll show you how to fight hand to hand combat…" the two battle one another for an hour as Davis started to feel stronger as Faith said "stop I have something I need to tell you about the 7 other reality just outside are reality… all you need to know is that one day you may need to go to the other reality to get help form more champions from the other reality's." Davis started to say in a happy way "I just hope they will help us if we needed it." Faith with a smile on her face as she said "I know they will Davis and you need to wake up now Davis." Davis then had seen a flash of light that made him start to wake up.

In the real world in all the digidestined and Digimon were laying Davis on a table as Veemon and Kari where trying to get him up as a boy with goggles walked in saying "so are you guys ok… I got a message from TK about Agumon saying that the emperor has him and using him as a weapon." Davis started to open his eyes as the goggle head said "so Agumon hurt this kid then." Kari looked at her older brother as she said "no he helped me out then he just fall uncontested." The goggle head started to walk over as Davis started too get up making the entire digidestined jumped up as Veemon said "Davis your ok, what happened to you." Davis just started to rob his Face as he said "I just had a fainting spell Veemon and Hello I am Davis the new guy…" The goggle head said "nice to meat you Davis my name is Tai, Kari's big brother and the leader of the 1st group of a digidestined so back to what we were talking about we need to find a way to stop my digimon." Davis started to say "will tomorrow you should come with us to try and save your digimon together ok." Tai then nodded as he said "ok then we will all work together and it not trying Davis we will save Agumon." Tai started to walk out the room with all the other digidestined started to follow leaving Davis and Veemon in the computer room.

Later in the computer room Davis was making a Computer program with Veemon reading a manga book that was in Davis bag. Davis had just completed the program as he put it in to his D-3 as it started to read Digi-power charge on. Davis then turned off the computer as he said with sleep in his eyes "ok Veemon it time for us to go home." Veemon looked up from the manga as he said "Ok let's go home."

The in the world of the land of goddess the great Darkness was watching Davis as he walk home as it said "Send the Shadowmon to face the young champion let's see if he is a hero or just the goddess toy." 5 monster made out of the Darkness jumped onto the earth as he said "so he is this young the goddess must have a thing for teens hahahahahahahhahahahahahaha!"

Davis and Veemon where just walking home as Davis stop with Veemon saying "what is wrong Davis…" Davis then said with fear on his Face "I don't know Veemon be it coming are way and there coming fast." As 3 three Shadowmon landed in front of them as Davis said "ok Veemon stay back… Ill handle this sword of the goddess… now shadow feel my power… the champion of the goddess of light." The monsters attack Davis with claws as Davis cut the 1st two in haft with his sword and kick the last one back as two more showed up… they all attack him at the same time making it harder for Davis to hit them as one of the monster faded in to nothing. The last two looked at one another as they said "the greater the light the stronger the Darkness…" as they changed in to a humanoid shadow with a sword of black steel. The shadow attacks Davis as he blocks the attack casing him to fall back on to the side walk. Davis then tried to get up as Veemon started to digivolve to his champion form "Veemon digivolve to EXveemon"

Ex-Veemon attack the monster as it cut Veemon arm open Davis then started to feel rage take over as he started to stand in a pool of his own blood as he said "Hi Shadowmon over here … LIGHT RAIN DOWN…" Davis jumps up into the air as to swings his sword hitting the Shadowmon killing it… as he lands on his feet Veemon run over to Davis in his rookie form saying "Davis are you ok." As he was lying on the ground the one handed man came to help Davis with a group of man called Fate. Veemon ask them where they were taking Davis as the man said "you can come with us Digimon and will help him he will be back to the way he was in the morning… I just need to talk to him…" Veemon then nodded as he said "ok but I am only coming to help Davis…"

In the land of the Goddess the great Darkness started to lath as he said "so there is more than one champion naughty goddess But hell it more crampons for me to battle and fuck with hahahahahahahahah."

In the kamiya house hold

Kari and Gatomon were setting and talking on the side of kari's bed as started to tall her digimon about Davis heeling her leg in the digi-world. Gatomon in shock said "so Davis has magic power then like that guy in you manga you read." Kari started to turned red as she nodded but outside they seen a flash of light…

Mean well in a lab outside of the town

Davis was laying on a bed as Veemon set next to the bed as the one armed man walked into the room as he said "his power is just as high as the golden knight wean he goes all out but he is to young so his body just falls apart with all his power flowing through… It's like it makes him run low on energy 1st and then his body fells. Yet then out of nowhere he gets a huge surge of power... and just attacks… and just to say he is ok but in the morning we will keep him here just so I can see his max power." Veemon was just nodding the inter time as he started to say "Davis will be ok then or is there something more important happening here." He then started to say "he is ok but their one thing that he is a champion of the goddess just like me but he may not be able to stop the great darkness but we will see." Veemon then just started to fall as sleep as the one armed man said "so faith you can't just give him the power he needs to stop the darkness you what all of the other champions to give him here powers will you have me will in to give him all the power he needs but the knight he will be a problem…."

**Ok this is the end of chapter two and sorry for the long chapter but hell if you like it give it a re view or PM me and just to say this is something I am liking to write this a lot so I hope you like it. Just to say this is part of a 4 part story that then will become a bigger story with 7 parts and lastly a two part story to show the end of the 8 reality. **


End file.
